Total Drama Drabbles
by SomebodyUDon'tKnow
Summary: Stories involving many Total Drama characters doing compromising things. Spoiler warning for some chapters
1. Chapter 1

Total Drama Drabbles Chapter 1 - Oh God, Gwen!

'Hey, Courtney; fancy seeing you here,' Cody smiled to his fellow cast-mate. It had been about 4 months since the end of Total Drama World Tour, and Courtney's fame was dying off again. She had finally been able to go outside without fame, and then this asshole showed up. Courtney hated Cody with a passion, but she couldn't put her finger on why.

'Oh, hey...' Courtney replied, turning away from the boy. Cody liked to think that he was a player, but he wasn't even close. Oh god Courtney hated him.

'What brings you here? I thought you lived over east?' Cody rattled. Courtney finally looked up at the boy, and was not surprised to see he was wearing the same clothes from his days on Total Drama Island.

'I did, but I moved,' she replied, trying to avoid conversation. She started walking away, but the boy ran up and held her shoulder.

'Hey, if you're not busy, wanna catch up?' he asked her. She didn't want to seem like a bitch, but it was Cody.

'Nah, I'm goin' home,' she answered, breaking the grip of his hand. She made haste in leaving, trying to avoid the boy. Unfortunately, he continued to run after her.

'Wait up, what's the hurry?' Cody questioned innocently. He had a sad look on his face, which made even Courtney feel pity.

'Never mind, it can wait. So, how have you been?' she asked. Cody then went into a huge rant about how Gwen wouldn't return his messages. He seemed really upset about the fact, and for once Courtney empathised.

'I mean, I thought we were friends, but she seems to be ignoring me ever since Hawaii.' Cody said sadly. He looked really sad, and Courtney placed a hand on his head.

'I know what you mean. I tried messaging her a lot as well. I mean, it was mostly negative, but still. Some acknowledgement would work. I...really don't want to talk here. There're too many people. Why don't we go to a café or something? I know a really good one about five minutes away.' Courtney said, holding her neck shyly. There were people starting to recognise them in the crowded shopping centre.

'Sure. I could go for that,' he smiled at her. She nodded and walked him to a café called 'The Biscuit Bar'.

'Then she sent me a photo. She was probably drunk, though. That was the last time she messaged me, and that was about 3 months ago.' Cody said, looking down at the table.

'I know what you mean. She still makes messages on Facebook sometimes, though. So at least we know she's not dead.'

'Oh, I already knew that. She lives around here; I see her sometimes.'

'She does? Why don't you talk to her then?'

'What can I really ask? "Why did you send me nudes then disappear?" That'd sound-'

'She sent you nude photos of herself?' Courtney asked. Cody noticed that her eye twitched slightly.

'Yeah, I have the photo in my wallet actually.' Cody stated, reaching for it. He opened it and showed Courtney an image of Gwen on top of a boy, whom Courtney couldn't see well. In fact, she couldn't see anything too well. 'Hey, Courtney, are you okay?'

Courtney hadn't even noticed that she had started tearing up.

'Why am I crying?' she asked herself silently. She wiped her face and began trying to become calm. 'No, I just remembered something sad. That's all...'

'Well...it was nice seeing you again. I gotta go now.' Cody said awkwardly. He began heading out the door of the café, but was stopped by Courtney.

'Hey, could you take me to her house? I need to do something.' Courtney asked innocently.

'Sure. Well, I don't know the exact address, but I know the street. It's this way.'

The pair had reached a short street, containing no more than 5 houses maximum. Cody did know where Gwen lived, exactly, but he was not sure of Courtney's intentions yet, and he didn't want Gwen hurt.

'You have no idea which house, then?' Courtney asked the boy. Cody shook his head violently, which made Courtney slightly suspicious. 'Well then, best to go check.'

The girl had walked up to the first house and started taking the window screen off.

'C-Courtney! What are you doing?' Cody yelled, running to her.

'Shut it, Cody. I'm just checking to see if this is-oh look, it's Gwen's house!' Courtney exclaimed, noticing pictures of Gwen on the walls. Most of them included her with an unknown boy, presumably her brother. Courtney had begun running about the house in search of Gwen's room. Cody climbed through the window after her.

'Courtney, we shouldn't be here...let's go...' Cody whispered. Courtney ignored him and started running up the stairs. A few creaked on her way up, as they did for Cody. 'Seriously Courtney, let's go.'

'Cody, if you're just going to complain then go,' Courtney replied. She had finally found Gwen's room and had started rummaging through her clothing.

'Fine then, I will. Have fun being arrested.' Cody slowly stormed off in a huff. He was about to get back to the café, when he had an idea. He sprinted back to Gwen's house, up the stairs again, creaking, and got to the door way. 'If you don't leave, I'll call the co-'

Cody was cut off quickly when Courtney noticed him with a stunned look. She was dressed completely like Gwen and was sniffing a pair of her panties. They made an awkward moment of eye contact, but looked away very quickly.

'Cody...don't tell anyone, please...I'll do anything...' Courtney mumbled, noticing the boy's staring. Courtney was both taller and thicker than Gwen, and as such her clothing was not a fit for Courtney. Her breasts were much too large for the shirt, and the upper half were popping out, along with the nipples. The pants barely reached her butt, with her ass being basically exposed, except for a pair of very tight purple panties. The shirt rode up above Courtney's bellybutton.

'Oh wow...' is all that Cody could mutter, staring at the tan beauty. He was beginning to smirk, and he was ignoring the erection forming.

'Would you...like to touch them? If it'll keep you quiet, of course...' Courtney said, almost moaning. The tight clothes were feeling very constricting on her. She could barely walk, but still managed to expose her breasts entirely. Almost instantly Cody was onto them, pushing them together and such, as if they were a child's new toy.

Courtney's moans were getting louder as Cody showed no signs of letting up on his breast abuse.

'Oh god, Gwen...!' Courtney stammered, before snapping back into her right mind. What did she just say?

'Gwen? Is that was this is?' Cody asked, pausing with his hands still placed.

'I-uh...I didn't say Gwen! I asked...uh...when?' Courtney defended.

'When? Are you kidding me?'

'Cody I'm so-'

'That really turned me on.' Cody stammered. Oh god, what did he just say?

'It does? That's...can we please continue? I mean if you still-'

Courtney was pushed backwards onto the bed and held down. She was about to object, but was kissed hard by Cody. She moaned into his mouth, and he did the same to her.

'Can...can I call you Gwen?' Courtney asked.

'Only if I can do the same.' Cody smiled. Courtney went to remove her shirt, but Cody stopped her. 'Leave it on.'

Courtney felt something long touch her thigh, and she immediately began groaning, grinding into it. Cody carefully removed her panties, and wasted no time in removing his pants and underwear.

'That's some dildo, Gwen...' Courtney gulped. Cody was already hard as stone, and seeing 'Gwen' lying innocently on the bed just made it harder. He just stood there, leaning over her. She stared at him, breathing heavily. They were both almost in pain from need. Cody went straight for her pussy, and his penis hit her thigh, making him spurt all over it.

'That was...quick.' Courtney said.

'W-well it's my first time, okay. I should be okay now.' Cody said, still hard. He went straight into Courtney's box, pumping wildly and with no rhythm. He immediately knew that it was too easy, she had to have been used by Duncan already.

'Oh god!' Courtney moaned loudly. She was grinning and her eyes went up.

Cody was pumping fiercely, making the bed squeak with each thrust, making Courtney moan louder. Her breasts slipped from the small shirt, and the skirt began riding up. Cody showed no signs of slowing up, and neither of them heard a door unlocking.

'Oh Gwen! I love it!' Courtney screamed. Cody kissed her hard, feeling every inch of her mouth as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Each thrust created a loud slapping noise.

Courtney screamed into his mouth, coating his dick in her fluids. She came hard, just as Cody was about to pull out. Her orgasm trapped him in there, and he came inside her. He was just about out of energy, but he continued anyway.

'I love you!' Cody shouted, still thrusting into her. She was limp on the bed, and Cody lifted one of her legs in the air for better access. She was up against the back of the bed, and her pain felt so good.

Cody's thrusting was making all of the fluids spill onto the mattress, but he didn't care as he was making her pussy raw. He had completely forgotten he had came in her, and he picked up speed.

Courtney had never been fucked so hard, and she was loving every minute of it.

'Oh god Gwen!' they both screamed as they came again, Cody dropping Courtney's leg and passing out on her. Courtney fell asleep in a pleasurable bliss.

Neither Cody or Courtney had noticed a mortified Gwen standing in her door way, mouthing the words 'Oh god Gwen' over and over.

Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry it's been so long. I am slowly working on re-writing most of my stories, and this will hold you over until then. I plan weekly updates, on the Wednesday, and will end whenever I feel like it. I write almost any couple, but am removing a few characters from the running (Beth, Sugar, Ezekiel, Staci and Eva), just because of my disdain for them. Hope you enjoy, and be sure to critique in the reviews! Next up is Scarlett and Max!


	2. Chapter 2

Total Drama Drabbles Chapter 2 – You Evil Man!

'He made me his sidekick? I hate that man...' Scarlett spat out, stomping around the island. 'No one calls me a sidekick and gets away with it. That absolute monster: that beast; that retched cretin!'

Scarlett was tampering with a large machine sitting on the ground. It had multiple wires and looked complicated. She stood and laughed maniacally. 'This will show them. It will show them all true evil at last!'

'A machine used for true evil? That's a perfect idea, minion!' Max smiled, walking up to her.

'M-Max, what are you doing here?' Scarlett mumbled, correcting herself.

'I followed you, of course. I have to make sure you don't mess up any of my future evil plans. You make a great villain when you laugh.' Max said, looking carefully at her machine. She nodded to his comment, though she was proud inside. 'What does this machine do minion?'

'It-uh...makes people inherently evil, similar to your invention from the pig challenge. It has multiple settings and types, including violent, antisocial and double dipping.' Scarlett said, adjusting her glasses.

'That's truly an evil idea, but I think you messed it up. This wire should go here.' Max stated, beginning to correct the device.

'Max, don't-' Scarlett yelled. The device gave her a large electric shock and she passed out on the grass.

'Minion, don't go! Stay awake! I don't have the funding for flying monkeys yet!' Max yelled, shaking Scarlett and making her clothing messed up. When she didn't respond, he shook her harder, almost pulling her right off the ground. 'Scarlett: wake-y, wake-y eggs and bace-y! Don't die, your invention is almost perfect!'

Max had tried for hours to wake her up, but she hadn't shown any signs of consciousness. He was waking up now, it was early morning, and she was still on the ground.

'Scarlett, wake up already!' he yelled, shaking her so violently that he tore her sweater off. She fell to the ground with a thud, wearing nothing on her chest except for a tight bra. Max was enjoying what he was seeing, despite not thinking of Scarlett that way before.

'I just had the perfect evil idea...'Max smiled. He began unzipping his pants and removing his underwear. He sported a long dick, reaching his knees. He was getting harder by the second and began stroking it between her still covered breasts. They weren't the largest, but they were a fairly nice size. With each stroke, his penis bushed across her lips.

'Oh, this is perfect! We should definitely do this more often, minion.' Max chuckled, pressing her breasts together and thrusting faster. He reached his limit and came over her face and into her hair. The splashes on her face made her slowly wake up, the first thing she sees being Max's penis on her chest.

'What the-Max? What the heck are you doing to me?!' Scarlett yelled, getting up and wiping her face in shock. She fell back again when she saw what was on her face.

'Minion, you're awake! My plan worked!' he exclaimed, still not wearing pants. Scarlett began crawling away slowly, but turned to look at her machine. She saw that the setting had been set on 'Nymphomaniac', and she groaned.

'Oh no...' she sighed, remembering that the machine took effect roughly 1 minute after being struck, believing that her unconsciousness was a side effect of Max's tampering, and that the afflicted would target the nearest person. She immediately rose and prepared to sprint, desperate to get closer to someone other than Max before the time limit. She barely made it a step before slipping on her discarded sweater. 1 minute was up.

'Minion, what is this? I knew you couldn't resist me, but-' Max began saying as Scarlett crawled back to him.

'Resist flattering yourself Max, this is merely the effect of being struck by the machine. I will first perform fellatio, then vaginal intercourse. I understand you already helped yourself to mammary intercourse?' Scarlett questioned, giving him a quick hand job.

'I don't know what that is, but I did have sex with your boobies!' Max grinned, enjoying her small hand on his penis. She gripped it tighter in anger, but it only made him thrust into it.

'Boobies, Max?' Scarlett thought to herself before opening her mouth and engulfing his dick, going down to the base and back up. She didn't think her throat was big enough, but she did it anyway.

She stroked his penis again whenever the bulk of it left her throat then went back down again and again. Max loved every minute of it, and he grabbed onto her head, getting much rougher. Her throat hurt, as she'd never even considered giving head to anybody, especially not Max. She was gagging and couldn't breathe properly, but Max didn't care as he came a large amount straight down her throat. He waited until he had finished completely before releasing his grip, Scarlett leaping away. She felt a small tingle before leaping.

'That was evil, Max. I loved it!' Scarlett coughed out, trying to catch her breath but only coughing more. She was about to catch her breath when she was turned onto her stomach by Max.

'I'm taking the initiative now, bitch!' he yelled, tearing her skirt off, revealing her tight panties. He tore them off, making Scarlett wince in pain.

'Max? What's come over you?' she asked, looking up at him and answering her own question. She saw that the machine's setting was now 'Violent' and that it had just been used. She deeply regretted building the machine as Max roughly gripped her waist and thrust into her tight pussy.

Scarlett let out a loud scream of pain, both because she was still a virgin and because Max had gripped her sides much harder.

'I need a better vantage point, this is far too tight.' He groaned, lifting her with a sudden surge of strength and setting her on top of the machine. She was almost crying when she witness the knob on the machine turning slowly on its own.

Max had started pushing more and more into Scarlett until he was at the base, then he very quickly thrust again. Scarlett screamed, and the knob turned to the next setting, sending a small electric shock into both people, giving a sense of pleasure to both people.

Max laughed loudly, then thrust harder and harder, reddening Scarlett's behind as he went. Her glasses fell off of her face and her hair came out, but she didn't notice. She was lost in the pleasure of it all, the pain having worn off mostly.

'Oh my god!' said a girl witnessing the two. 'Whoa there, what's this?'

Neither of them paid any attention to them, and instead kept moaning. The girl suddenly realised that the machine is what was causing this, and went to turn it off.

'Scarlett, this is it!' Max said.

'Get out first, Max! Don't you dare-fuck me!' Scarlett suddenly exclaimed as the machine sent a large shock through both of them. She stopped trying to push Max off as they both came hard. Max emptied himself inside her, so much so that it was spilling out. Neither of them was stopping, and the pleasure was getting too much.

'Oh crap!' The girl yelled, noticing she made the machine worse instead of better. She desperately tried to turn it off, getting splattered with Max's come as she tried. She ended up using a nearby stick to smash the machine in the engine, sputtering it to a stop. Both people fell onto the ground in a heap, Scarlett's vagina leaking come and Max unconscious.

'S-Skye, when did you g-get here?' Scarlett moaned in a daze and with a grin, before vomiting up a lot of white liquid.

'He really IS evil...' Skye mumbled, helping a noticeably larger Scarlett to her feet.

Author's Notes: I had way too much fun writing this chapter, as much as I dislike Max. The machine idea will probably be used in some future chapters when I think of a good idea. I had the entirety of Chapter 3 written (it was Jo and Cameron), but I hate how it turned out and I will skip on to my next idea after that. If you really want to see it, say so in the reviews, but until then it will stay shelved. Next up is now Samey and Jasmine, our first same sex couple!


	3. Chapter 3

Total Drama Drabbles Chapter 3 – I'll Show You Bossy!

SPOILER WARNING

'It's good to see you finally stand up for yourself, _Amy_.' Jasmine smiled. Samey brushed the back of her neck shyly, and followed the tall aborigine into the woods. 'You don't act like your sister enough, someone's going to find out eventually.'

'I know, it's just not that easy being bossy. I've always been the quiet helper-type. She's been...well, you know.' Samey said, arriving at their picking spot.

'Hey ladies, what's going on?' Shawn asked, hopping down from a tree. He hadn't heard too much of what had been said, but had gathered enough information. 'Is it about the whole Samey/Amy switch-e-roo?'

'What? How did you-'

'I need to notice things if I'm going to survive a zombie apocalypse. I can't have people lying. But don't worry, your secret's safe with me. Oh, and Jasmine...' Shawn paused, holding something behind his back. 'I got you these flowers.'

'Aww, that is so sweet of you. What type are they? They don't look familiar to me.' Jasmine asked. Samey, understanding what was going on, began walking off to find some more berries.

'I'm not sure, but I taste tested for poison and thorns, and they were clear of poisons! Not so much the thorns, though.' Shawn spat out some pointed leaves.

'Aww, you are the sweetest!' she squealed. She hugged him tight, and he blushed.

'Err, if you'll excuse me I have to go pick some berries for uh...for my team.' He muttered under his breath, sprinting off quickly.

'Samey-er, Amy! Come have a look at these!' Jasmine yelled for the fifth time. Samey was nowhere to be found. 'I hope she hasn't gotten lost.'

Jasmine had a handful of berries, and was getting more worried by the second. Samey had no skills surviving in the wilderness, and she was bound to fall into something. She heard a noise of in the distance, and saw a red object squirming. 'Amy?'

'Jasmine, thank god! I was walking away to give you and Shawn some time alone and I fell into this...whatever it is!' she gasped between breaths, obviously from yelling a lot. She had her arms and hands tied around her torso, and was hoisted off of the ground by a rope mechanism.

'Oh gosh, Samey, I'm so so-' Jasmine paused, and looked at the hand she had just put to Samey's face. It was covered in a yellow substance, and Jasmine had no idea why. 'What is this?'

'What's what? What did you just put on my face?!' Samey began hyperventilating.

'Breathe, Samey, breathe.' Jasmine hushed, calming the girl down. 'I think it's from the flowers Shawn got me. It tastes like...oh wow...'

Jasmine fell to the ground in a heap, and was moving slowly, wiggling.

'Jasmine? Jasmine?! What is it, what's happening?!' Samey began panicking, and couldn't' do anything about it. 'Help! HEEELP!'

'N-no, Samey...just have it...' Jasmine sighed happily. She passed her hand underneath Samey's nose, trying to get her mouth but missing, and the girl immediately fell limp in the ropes.

'Oh wow...that was so good. It makes me feel...' Samey began, before realising what it had done. 'I think it's a lust pheromone, because I feel so...please help!'

'Haha, with what? Whaaaat?' Jasmine asked from the ground, in a hazy, drunk-like condition. 'I don't feel anything like that...'

'You tasted it, though, right? Maybe that-ahh! Has other effects. Oh god, ahh!' Samey moaned, trying to move her hands, but being unable. Jasmine got up slowly and went behind Samey.

'You are being sooooo weird...' Jasmine chuckled hazily, prodding the other girl's white panties.

'Ahh! Do that again!' Samey whispered. When Jasmine obliged, Samey moaned even louder, and came right there. 'Oh god, again Jas!'

'What this?' Jasmine laughed, poking again. When Samey moaned, Jasmine understood what was going on and slapped her spot. 'What if I do this?'

'Oooh god yes...' Samey whispered. 'STICK YOUR FINGERS IN!'

'Haha, whaaat?' Jasmine laughed, lifting the skirt and moving the panties to the side. She put one finger in slowly, and Samey let out a tantalising howl-like noise. She began swinging backwards and forwards, and Jasmine pushed to the momentum.

'Ahh! Oh! Yes, holy fah-yes!' Samey moaned again and again, swinging back and forth. Jasmine put a second finger in when she felt ready to, and Samey screamed. Her orgasm shook her so much that the ropes came loose and dropped her, though her hands were still tied.

'Haha, have a nice trip? Pfft-haha!' Jasmine chuckled, falling to the ground in a laughing heap.

'J-Jasmine...' Samey whispered, doing a worm-like movement towards her. 'Do that again...'

Jasmine, still chuckling and wiping tears from her eyes, went to go for two fingers straight away. Samey, not wanting to be disappointed, spread her legs as wide as possible. Being a cheerleader, this was fairly far.

'Would this be okay?' Jasmine asked between laughs, putting her face to the cheerleaders skirt. As she went to lick, she burst into another laughing fit, her nose running up and down Samey's slit.

'Yeeeees!' she cheered, trying not to move. Jasmine had no idea that she was already wet as a river, distracted by her guffaws. She felt something wet, but assumed it was water on the ground. Jasmine's fit began wearing off, and she began coming to her senses slightly. She was not all there, though, and decided to continue whatever it was she was doing. She grabbed a berry in her hand, and inserted it into Samey. 'What are you-ooooooohh!'

Jasmine used her tongue to remove the berry and insert it again. She held the cheerleaders leg at bay and began slowly tickling her asshole. Samey let out a huge scream, audible from kilometres away, and she came onto Jasmine face, launching the berry into her mouth. Jasmine ate it swiftly, and began to do the same things again. Before she could, though, she was stopped by Samey.

'That's enough. I think I'm done. The effect must have worn off.' Samey sighed. She went to close her legs, but was stopped by Jasmines hands pushing them apart. 'What are you doing?'

'You were right about the second thing, _Amy_.' Jasmine smiled, grabbing a handful of berries. Samey realised that this was he old Jasmine again but, before any reunion, Jasmine had other plans. She inserted three berries into Samey's ass, and the girl screamed.

'Oh my-that really hurt!' she screamed.

'I thought you were tough, _Amy_.' Jasmine sneered, stepping over the girl and landing in front of her. She opened her legs and removed her shorts, revealing wet, white panties. Samey has breathing heavily, and Jasmine held their faces near each other. 'You came three times, now you have to repay the favour.'

Jasmine went in and kissed Samey hard on the lips. Samey's surprise, along with the taste of her own pussy, made her go into a heavier state of need. 'I can do that.'

'That's great news, then!' the tall girl smiled, dragging Samey between her legs. Samey could do nothing but lick as Jasmine covered her face, giving her little room to breathe. After about a minute, she felt Samey begin to struggle, and she removed her legs. She came face to face with the girl holding a berry in her mouth.

'What was this doing in there?' Samey asked. Jasmine chuckled and pushed it into Samey's mouth, making her swallow it.

'What in where?' she laughed, grabbing Samey's face with her thighs again. In her pleasure, she completely forgot that there were others on the island, and the whole world became about the two of them. Jasmine began kneading her breast through her shirt, and grinding her hips up and down. Despite seeming knowledgeable, this was the first time she'd ever done anything sexual besides masturbating. After enough digging, Samey managed to find Jasmine's g-spot, and she wondered just how long her tongue was when she came hard into the girls face. Worried about a drowning hazard, she removed her thighs to the view of Samey in a sweet euphoria.

Jasmine climbed over the girl again and began untying the ropes binding her. Before Samey could stand up, however, Jasmine wrapped the ropes around their legs.

'What are you-oh no, let me go.' Samey pleaded with a lying face. She wanted it, and so did Jasmine.

'Sorry, but you have to pay me back.' Jasmine grinned, grinding against Samey's pussy. The cheerleader moaned, and fell back, bringing Jasmine with her. Jasmine smiled at Samey, and began kissing her while grinding her hips. Samey moaned into her mouth, and began grinding her own hips as well. Jasmine began kneading at Samey's breast, felling and pulling at it. Samey moaned again, harder this time, and managed to catch Jasmine's sadistic grin.

Jasmine stopped moving, and began untying the ropes. Samey had a look of sadness on her face, and Jasmine noticed this. As she finished untying the ropes, she smashed her hips against Samey's, making the girl squeal. Jasmine, though this was the best thing she'd ever heard, stopped for a few seconds again. Just as Samey got that saddened look, she smacked into her again. Samey made a cute yelp, and Jasmine felt her end approaching. She began grinding wildly, moving back and forth like a chainsaw until she came hard into Samey's pussy. As Jasmine's orgasm wore off, Samey held her tight in place, grinding against a Jasmine who couldn't escape. Samey held on tight to both of Jasmine butt cheeks, and grinded harder than Jasmine had previously.

'Samey, stop, I'm done-'

'Not yet you're not!' Samey retorted angrily. Jasmine made to escape, but Samey's grip was strong. Samey slipped two fingers into Jasmine ass from that hold, and the tall girl screeched in laughter. Samey grinded one last time and screamed her loudest scream yet. Jasmine covered her ears, and flew backwards. When she came back to, Samey was passed out on the ground with a dopey grin and a red raw pussy.

'I thought you said you were the quiet one.' Jasmine smiled. She finished cleaning up herself and Samey, and picking more berries, when she ran into Shawn again.

'Did you finally do it?' he asked excitedly.

'D-do what?' Jasmine asked nervously.

'Have sex with Samey, duh!' he answered with an eye roll.

'What makes you think-'

'The flowers, remember? You two had so much sexual tension that I figured I'd better get it over with now than later when the two of us are marri-'

'When the two of us are what, exactly?' Jasmine pondered, knowing what the answer was already.

'When the two of us are...finalists?' he replied awkwardly.

'I'll accept that.' Jasmine grinned, giving him a peck on the cheek. She limped away, carrying an unconscious cheerleader over her shoulder.

Author's Notes: Wow, that was a wild one! Not only was this my longest chapter yet, it was also probably my favourite to write. Two of my favourite characters! Send me suggestions for more you'd like to see. I have the next few planned, but that's it. I accept almost any pairing, even cross-generation. Next up, however, is busty blonde Lindsay and lovable lug Owen!


	4. Chapter 4

Total Drama Drabbles Chapter 4 – Are YOU Tyler?

It was the total drama reunion, all original 22 campers, were rejoicing to the end of Total Drama Action. There were tears, there were cheers, and there was love. Then, there was Owen.

'Owen, man, you need to slow down.' Duncan said to the large boy, who was stuffing his face with another plate of baked beans.

'You guys are just jealous that I can eat this much. Hey Chris, nice party!' Owen yelled. He let out a loud 'wooooo' and scarfed down another plate.

'Ah. Ain't he dreamy?' Izzy smiled, looking over at Owen. She had a large grin on her face.

'He's disgusting!' Heather snapped, watching Owen burp the alphabet again. 'I don't know what you see in him.'

'He's lovable, he's loving, he makes love like a monster-'

'That's a bit too far there, Iz.' Gwen said. She had her eyes saddened on another person. Someone was watching her from across the table, but no one noticed.

'You guys are just jealous that I can get this much.' She grinned in reply.

The party was waning down, and people were beginning to leave.

'You sure you don't want a ride back, Owen?' Trent asked.

'I'm good. It's open all night, and it's all paid for. I'm never gonna leave!' the big guy laughed. Chris stood behind him, eyeing his check and falling unconscious.

'Well, if you need a ride just call.' He replied.

Owen was lying on the ground, still shovelling food into his mouth. It had been a few hours since he was offered a ride, and he was starting to need it. He went to look or his phone in his pockets, but was surprised to find it missing. He sighed and looked around at the remaining people: Cody, Lindsay, Bridgette and Geoff.

'Hey, can anyone give me a ride home? I lost my phone.' Owen raised his arm to say. He burped a little, and chuckled.

'Sorry, man, I rode a bike here. I'd gladly take you home, but that'd be a bit more than difficult.' Cody shrugged. He went to help the guy up, but was dragged onto the floor trying.

'Geoff and I walked here. We could walk you home or...' Bridgette said, watching Owen shake his arm. She laughed, and looked at Lindsay. 'What about you, Linds?'

'Huh? Oh, yeah, sure.' Lindsay replied, not listening while re-applying her makeup.

'Great. Well, we need to go now, gotta be home by 2. Let's walk, honey." Bridgette smiled. Geoff mimed 'help' to Cody and Owen, but was unnoticed.

'Okay then, see you two.' Cody said, waving. Lindsay had finished applying her makeup, and looked around for other people, shocked to find only Owen left.

'Where did everybody go?' Lindsay asked.

'They just left. You just said you'd take me home.' Owen replied, finally getting up. 'That's still cool, right?'

'Yeah, why not? I have room.' She replied.

'Darn it.' Lindsay sighed, driving into the driveway. She hadn't had time to ask Owen where he lived before he passed out in a food-induced unconsciousness. 'He'll have to send the night...'

Lindsay lived very far from the party place, and had to rent a motel room for a few nights. She had to, literally, drag Owen up a flight of stairs to get him into her room. She went into her bra for her phone, and began to dial Izzy.

'I wonder why she left so quickly.' Lindsay asked herself, as Izzy picked up the other end.

'Y'ello?' she answered. She was heard shushing someone quickly, and then slapping them.

'Hi, Itsy, this is Lindsay. Can you come and pick up Owen? I had to drive him to my apartment because he's asleep.' Lindsay said in a worried tone. This was picked up by Izzy.

'What do you mean? He's right h-oh crap!' Izzy yelled. 'Lindsay, I'll be there soon, before 2. STOP THE PLANE!'

'Plane?!' Lindsay yelled before the line was disconnected. She then realised why Izzy had left so early. 'What am I gonna do?'

'He just won't stop...' Lindsay groaned to herself, covering her ears with her pillow. She couldn't get to sleep over Owen's very loud snoring. Owen was sleeping on a spare mattress beside her bed. Lindsay didn't want any funny business, and made a note of telling him that, despite him being asleep. She was just about to put a second pair of earplugs in when she witnessed Owen stand up and begin stumbling around.

'Thank goodness! Omar, I was soo freaked. Mitsy should be here for you soon and-' she paused, noticing Owen moved unnaturally. She was wondering what was happening, when Owen's face came down to hers.

'Izzy?' he asked innocently. Lindsay was afraid, until she realised that he was probably sleep walking. She brushed it off as nothing.

'Yes, I'm Lizzy. Lizzy commands you to go to back to sleep.' Lindsay said angrily, hoping that Izzy had some authority.

'But Izzy, it's 2 in the morning.' Owen groaned. Lindsay looked at the clock, and it indeed said 2 am. She then remembered that Izzy had said something about 2, and became more worried. 'You know what that means.'

Izzy had no idea what that meant, and she got scared when Owen brought her in for a kiss. She melted onto her bed when their lips made contact, loving his taste.

'Baked beans? My favourite.' She smiled in a daze moments before realising what was going on. 'Wait, Orwell, stop!'

Owen didn't stop. Instead, he began kneading her breast through her thin blue nightie. She moaned, and Owen planted another kiss. Lindsay began pushing Owen away, but was too weak to do so. Owen quickly pulled at Lindsay's shirt, making her wince into the kiss. He was moving his tongue around her mouth, and was not letting up as he played with her nipples. He traced his hand up her nightie and played with her breasts, revealing the lower half of her body. His other hand trailed up and down her pussy, and she began to moan into his lips. He released the kiss.

'Omen, please stop. Libby could be here any second now. We can't-woah!' she exclaimed, arching her back. Owen had moved her panties to the side and slipped a finger into her vagina. Lindsay remembered how horny she was after seeing Owen naked for the first time, and began to undo his belt and lower his pants with expert precision. She let release a grin in the kiss as she saw him in all his glory.

'You've gotten bigger, Izz.' Owen said as he released the kiss and his hand, and had almost sat on her. He placed his penis between her still covered breasts, and started moving slowly. 'C'mon, you know what to do.'

Lindsay did know what to do, but she would never admit it. She had too much respect for her partners, especially Tyreese (Tyler). She pushed her breasts together as Owen began moving back and forth. All Lindsay could see was Owen's 'head' appearing and disappearing into her breasts, and with amazing speed. 'He and Izza must have a lot of practice.' She thought.

Lindsay began licking his head whenever she saw it, and Owen started pushing deeper. Pre-cum was beginning to leak between her breasts, and made them wet enough to make Owen go even faster. He was groaning deeply as Lindsay began moving her hands back and forth over his shaft whenever it left her chest, her arms holding her breasts together. She was grinning wildly, and was getting into it a bit too much. Owen, the feeling of being jacked off while titfucking Lindsay and having his head licked becoming too much, erupted onto her chest, staining her nightie and leaving strands of himself all over her hair and face.

Lindsay was smiling, and swore she could see a face outside her window. She paid no attention to it as she began rubbing her pussy quickly through her nightie, hoping Owen would get the message. He did, easily, and knelt in front of the bed and placed his head between her legs. He gave one long lick up her slit, over her still moving hands, and she moaned deeply, shuffling further into his face. He gave another lick before sticking his tongue into her and twisting it. He moved his hand to her clit and began twisting it slowly. Lindsay was gripping the bedsheets tightly as she moaned louder. Owen, using his great knowledge of eating food, began moving his tongue in and out of her, faster and faster. She grabbed his head with one hand and pushed him deeper into her, and she began getting louder and louder.

He began twisting and turning his tongue rapidly, making her almost tear his hair out. Tyler had never been this good, and Lindsay was loving it. Lindsay wrapped her legs around Owen's head and began grinding against it; his nose was now rubbing up and down her slit and that, along with the violent playing with her clit and deep Australian kisses, made her scream aloud, covering his face in her juices. He slowed down, but didn't stop completely, making Lindsay shiver and shake before calming down and breathing heavily.

'That was amazing; even better than Heather...' she sighed in a daze. Owen, finally stopping, had fallen asleep at the end of her bed wearing nothing but a shirt. There was a sharp knock on the wall. 'Sorry Mr. Findlay...'

Lindsay soon fell asleep, wearing a stained and near soaking wet nightie and a new type of face mask. She'd never imagined that the person she saw outside of her window was a certain orange-haired crazy girl.

'One down: This is gonna be fun.' She smiled, crossing the name 'Lindsay' off of a list. The next name was covered by her thumbs, but you could make out the middle letters of 't' and 'I'.

Author's Notes: How's it goin'? Hope you enjoyed the chapter. This chapter brought up and interesting thing to me, and I'll get it out of the way: yes, these stories are set in the same universe. This will hold water unless stated otherwise. Oh, and expect a lot of titfucking in the future, it's one of my favourite things to write. Anyways, next up is Noah and Sierra. What?


	5. Chapter 5

Total Drama Drabbles Chapter 5 – Books Aren't the Only Things on his Mind

'One coffee please...' Sierra said to the person behind the counter. She wasn't paying much attention to anything but phone.

'Uh, that's your third coffee in ten minutes. Maybe you should slow down.' The girl behind the counter said. Sierra didn't reply, instead flicking through her purse for $4.20 for the coffee.

'Here's the money...' Sierra said without looking up, grabbing her coffee and walking off. The blonde girl behind the counter sighed and picked up the ringing phone.

'Hello, this is The Biscuit Bar, I'm the manager, Bridgette. How may I help you? Mmhm, yep, can do. And how long will that be? Okay, we should be able to get that ready.' She mumbled, before looking over at a sad Sierra. 'Goodbye, Mr. Kings. Hey, Star, cover me for a bit.'

'Sierra? You okay?' Bridgette asked caringly. Sierra looked up with teary eyes.

'It's Cody...h-he had sex with that...that _floozy_ Courtney! I can't handle...I c-can't..wah!' Sierra cried aloud, alerting the customers. Bridgette hushed her and placed a finger over her mouth.

'It's okay. I know how to handle bad relationships, trust me: just ignore them. When you are a constant in their life, and you're suddenly gone, they'll notice and want you back in it. You can just torture him with-did you say Courtney? Courtney HILCOX Courtney? From Total Drama?!' Bridgette exclaimed. Sierra nodded with a whimper. 'W-well...do you have anything to keep you occupied, until this blows over?'

'W-well, I need to do the annual update on my blogs, but-'

'Perfect! Do that to keep your mind off of things. It'll take a while right? Just use what you've got!' Bridgette asked the purple haired girl. She nodded in reply, again with a whimper.

'You're right...I just need to stop thinking about C-Cod...CODY!' Sierra cried, bursting into tears again. Bridgette rolled her eyes.

'Okay, you ready to begin?' Bridgette asked Sierra, stopping the car. She nodded in reply, and Bridgette let out a grin. 'Don't worry, I'll help you. What's first on the list?'

'Well...we need to find out the layout of DJ's new house.' Sierra said, holding back tears.

'That's a bit creepy, but okay, I can do that. How about you tackle the second objective?'

'Finding out who Noah likes the most. I think it's Katie, but-'

'Okay, great, you tackle that one and I'll take DJ's house. Let's roll out!' Bridgette smiled, smacking her fist into the air. Sierra had forgotten about Cody for a second or two, noticing how happy her friend was to be helping. Bridgette started the car again and drove off.

'Good luck, Sierra. Noah can be pretty slippery.' Bridgette smiled, driving off. Sierra walked to the front door and rang the doorbell to the sound of the Moonlight Sonata. A tall, well dressed woman answered the door.

'Yes? Oh, you are that Sierra girl, are you not? From the show, with Noah, am I correct?' Sierra nodded in reply. 'You must be here to see Noah. Strange, seeing as you rarely made contact on the show, but come on in. Noah should be in his room, third-'

'Third door on the left, I know. Thank you.' Sierra curtsied as best she could and walked to Noah's door. His mother stood dumbfounded, but quickly brushed it off as she ran out of the room.

'Noah, it's me, Sie-' Sierra said opening the door.

'Wah, close the door!' Noah yelled, falling off the bed with a box of tissues and shutting his laptop quickly. Sierra slammed the door shut and stood in the hallway thinking. Was Noah just...watching a 'chick flick'? Sierra made note of the on her arm. 'You can come in now. Hi, Sierra, what do you want?'

'I am just here to update my blogs. I need to know...' Sierra noted that Noah kicked a DVD with the title 'The Notebook' under his bed. 'Who do you like from Total Drama?'

'Wait, that's it? Well, I don't like anyone per say, but there are people I don't hate, like Owen, Cody, Izzy-'

'No, you know what I mean. Someone you like as...more than a friend. You don't have a great track record with talking to women after Melina from 3rd Grade, so many fans want to know: who do you find hot?'

'That's a bit personal!' Noah exclaimed, getting defensive. 'Wait, I have fans?'

'You are a very popular contestant. It's Katie, isn't it? Have a thing for skinny ones?' Sierra said creepily, jotting things down into her notebook.

'You're getting a bit scary. I think you should go.'

'But there are so many questions under my Noah category! Like...what is your shoe size? What is your natural hair colour? What does the fox say?'

'14, brown, multiple noises, now get out of my room please!' Noah exclaimed. He began shoving Sierra. She was quickly thinking of ways to get him to cooperate. What did Bridgette say...use what you have...suddenly, Sierra got an idea.

'I know how to get the information I want.' Sierra said, lifting her top as soon as Noah opened the door. One of his sisters, Mary, was walking past at that moment.

'Oh my god, Noah! You have a girl! Mum, you owe me fifty!' she said, running off. Noah slammed the door shut and locked it. He couldn't stop looking at Sierra.

'Well? Can I have the information?' she asked quietly.

'Uhh...s-sure...' he said in a daze. He had seen a lot of bobs on the internet (a LOT, even for his age), but this was the first time he'd seen them in person.

'Great.' Sierra said, sitting on his bed with her shirt still lifted. 'So, who do you like from the show? What is your favourite band? What games do you play? Who do you like?!'

'Uhh...Owl City...real-time strategy...Zoey Deschanel...' he said, still a bit dazed. Sierra facepalmed, and straightened herself, making her breasts sway.

'Okay, who do you like FROM TOTAL DRAMA?' Sierra asked, more serious. Noah shook his head violently, and stood up with his eyes closed.

'You are truly evil! Using such ridiculous tactics; you need to try harder next time. Leave, now.' He said, pointing to (what he thought was) the direction of the door. Sierra looked straight at the 'camera', then at the boy.

'I'll strip further for each question you answer.'

'Go on, I insist.' Noah said quickly, sitting back down. Sierra realised that she'd need to ease into the question.

'Who is your favourite sibling?' Sierra asked carefully, making sure she had his full attention.

'Adam. Though Soos is a close second.' He answered. She nodded, jotted it down and removed her shirt completely. Her lack of bra had been noted in Noah's head during the show, though he never voiced it.

'What is your least favourite television show?'

'The Big Bang Theory, it gives nerds a bad name.' Noah said, not even thinking.

'Good, good.' Sierra said, removing her jewelled belt. 'What group of people can you not stand?'

'Ugh, people who go on the site FunnyJunk. Mindless fools, the lot of them.' He said, snapping out of Sierra's grasp. She snapped her fingers, and removed her pants slowly. Noah was breathing heavily seeing her in her thin white panties.

They perfectly covered her front, but her butt was too large, making it fall into the crack a fair length, giving him a great view. She lay down a spread her legs. Sierra wasn't completely oblivious, and she knew that she'd probably be having sex with Noah soon, but she continued anyway, happy to finally be noticed.

'What is your favourite cartoon show?' Sierra asked, facing the ceiling.

'Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends; something about Frankie...I zone out all the time.' He replied.

'Okay, good, now we're getting to the final question. Come over here.' She beckoned. Noah obliged quickly. He stood over her, and she grinned. 'If you answer this one, I'll let you touch me.'

Noah shook in anticipation, despite snapping out of it. He knew full well that he was about to get laid, and he knew it was with a not-bad-looking girl.

'Okay, who do you like from Total Drama?' Sierra asked slowly. She needed to make sure she didn't over-do it.

'Sadie...' Noah said. He blushed and looked away, but Sierra grabbed his cheek and pulled his face to hers. She let out her signature laugh-snort, and lay on her back again. Noah was unbuckling his pants with one hand, and reaching into his drawer with the other.

'You won't need those where you're going.' She grinned, leading his hand from the drawer to her butt. He understood, and began tracing her backside. 'You need to save your virginity for Sadie, and I need it for Cody. It doesn't count...back there.'

She knew that that was the stupidest sounding thing ever, but she didn't care; it made sense to her. She was too lost in the adrenaline rush to care. She lay on her stomach and opened her legs, giving Noah her permission.

Noah let out a groan as he moved her panties to the side and put his penis at the entrance to her ass. He came quickly, drenching her ass without even going in. Sierra moaned and shoved herself backwards into Noah, which made him split into her.

'Fuck!' Noah yelped in pain. Sierra was obviously a stranger to this and Noah, being large than the average nerd, was trying to retreat. Sierra was tearing up, but not from the pain. She had remembered all the times she'd thought of Cody doing this, and remembering Cody was hard. These thoughts were destroyed when Noah plowed in deeper, making Sierra scream.

'Ow ow ow!' she cried, while Noah pushed again, determined to go all the way. She turned to look at him, and saw the fire in his eyes. Noah was getting the hang of it, and began pulling out before pushing as hard as he could. He was about halfway in when he heard a noise.

'Noah, what are you doing in there?' his brother, Soos yelled through the door. 'I think your headphones fell out. He was ignored by the both of them, as Sierra was finally getting into it. She was moaning loudly, thinking of Cody and crying. It was a strange emotion, but she loved the feeling, as it seemed to make it all the more joyous.

Noah was almost all the way, and he was moving faster and faster. Sierra was no longer as tight, and he felt himself coming to an end. He gave her one last pump before pulling out, running to her face and shoving it in her mouth, finishing right down her throat. She choked and coughed as it had taken her by surprise, and she passed out.

'Crap!' Noah yelled, pacing in his room. He was fully clothed, and so was she. She saw that it was daylight through the window and he noticed she was awake. 'Oh, finally! I thought something was really wrong!'

Sierra punched him in the nose in anger as the door opened and closed quickly, Mary running in.

'Oh, she's awake. You gave her a right good one, eh?' Mary laughed, much to Noah's embarrassment.

'Sierra, you fainted right after we...finished, and I wasn't ready to have a naked famous person wheeled out of my room on a stretcher. I thought my sister Mary was the only one I could trust with a secret. She's a nurse, you see and-'

'Stop giving a monologue, man, and help me check for injuries.' Mary said. Sierra was confused and bewildered, but was glad she was getting recognition for once. Cody would have ran if she'd passed out like that. Sierra grabbed Noah and pulled him into a kiss. 'Would you like me to leave you two alone? Haha!'

Sierra then punched Noah in the stomach for almost choking her.

Author's Note: Ah, another chapter done. I was not too happy with this chapter, and I think this story is becoming a full story, rather than a bunch of sexcapades. I am not upset with this, but others may be. This is the longest chapter thus far, go us, but it had also the shortest actual sex part of all. Next chapter should be better, as I honour my first request and do Scott and Amy. Also, from next chapter onwards I won't mention who's next.


	6. Chapter 6

Total Drama Drabbles Chapter 6 – More Violence Than Fist of the North Star

Scott couldn't keep his eyes away. He was watching so intently that he was almost falling off of the chair. You see, Scott was re-watching Pahkitew Island for the nth time, and had just as much vigour as the last 3 times. He was watching it all for one character: Amy. Something about her abusive personality made his heart speed up. He'd never had this feeling before (except that one time while watching The Jonas Brothers, but he denies that), and was desperate to see her for real, just so she could abuse him.

Scott was waiting outside of a house. He'd never been here before, and it looked like a pretty good neighbourhood. He had asked Sierra, reluctantly, if he could have the addresses of the Pahkitew Island contestants, and was surprised when she pulled them from her pockets. The house was huge, and he could hear what sounded like a shower running inside. He was basically hyperventilating when he rang the doorbell...a lot.

'WHAT IS IT ALREADY?!' a voice yelled at him as the door opened. He's just passed the one hundred mark on the doorbell, and was wide eyed to see Amy standing before him in nothing but a towel. She was almost dripping wet, and Scott couldn't keep his eyes away. 'Excuse me, I'M TALKING TO YOU!'

'Uh...um...hi Amy...' Scott mumbled, stretching his hand out. Amy was trying her hardest not to laugh at the lame attempt at flirting. She vaguely recognised the person before, but couldn't put her finger on it.

'What do you want, weirdo?' she snapped. He merely smiled at the insult, and Amy had a sneaking suspicion he was getting off on it.

'I-I'm Scott. From T-T-Total Drama...I really like you, would you go out with me?' he said quickly. She was shocked, and didn't notice the towel fall off of her. 'Wow, looks like I'm not the only desperate one here.'

Scott took a few seconds to process what he said, and ran for it when he understood. Amy was quickly picking up her towel, and Scott was already half way down the street.

'Okay, when?' Amy yelled. Scott heard what she said, and tripped, skidding along the asphalt. Amy had no idea why, but she kind of pitied the supposed star. It was obviously just a small crush for him. She'd have to watch out though. Her dad had said 'no funny business while we're gone'.

'And don't come down!' Amy yelled to her sister, walking down the stairs. Amy walked into her own dining room, sporting a red, ankle length dress. She walked over to the table that Scott was at, and was surprised that he was wearing what seemed like a black version of his usual get up. Amy had been looking him up on the internet, and was surprised by his usual personality.

'Why are you acting different?' she asked. No hello at all, just getting right to it. Scott was staring at her cleavage, and didn't hear the question properly. Amy noticed, covered her chest with her arms and clapped quickly.

'What? Huh? Oh, h-hi Amy...thank you for-'

'Answer my question. Why are you acting all sappy and weird? You used to be so...cool.' she asked again. Scott stared at her eyes for a few seconds, which kind of creeped her out.

'I l-like you...' he trailed off under his breath. He rubbed his neck, and she'd gotten the gist of what he'd said.

'That's sweet and all, but why ask me out? You know it wouldn't work, right?' she asked him, swirling the straw in her drink. He felt like he'd been punched in the gut...repeatedly...by Fang.

'W-well...I just-'

'You seemed smarter than that on the show. You got almost an entire cast eliminated. What happened?' she prodded. She was trying to get him to act like his old self. She wanted to see it in action.

'You want to know why?!' he yelled. Amy grinned. 'It's because you are the first truly bitchy person on the show!' her grin faded. 'You weren't afraid to abuse people for your personal gain!' her grin re-appeared. 'I lost all respect for Heather in World Tour because of that, and Jo was too kind. You weren't kind at all, you had no shred of niceness!' her grin faded again. 'I just loved how you seemed like genuinely mean person, trying to get rid of your bratty sister!' her cheeks began to hurt. 'Also-'

She got up onto the table and kissed him...hard. They toppled backwards from the table and hit the floor. Scott was winded, but Amy kept going. She hadn't even noticed that he couldn't breathe: she just thought he was being odd. When she released her kiss, he gasped for air quickly, pushing her away.

'Damn that was a good kiss. Probably my third best.' Amy antagonised again. She was blushing profusely, and was loving watching him huff and puff. She thought she'd fallen in love with his personality.

'Third?! I'll show you better!' he said when he caught his breath again. He lunged at her, pinned her down and grinned at her. She grinned back and licked her lips. He went to town on her lips, eliciting moans and groans from her. He began licking the walls of her mouth, and she was lost in it. She'd been kissed before, but not at this calibre. She felt herself getting wet between the legs, and began rubbing her thighs together. Scott noticed this.

'You wanna party? I'll show you a party.' He grinned, undoing his belt/strings.

'Heck yeah I wanna party. Know anyone to help? I'll be sure to get a man for you too.' She grinned. He loved her sarcasm and exposed his penis to her. She was in awe. This was the first penis she'd seen (for real, at least), and she didn't really know what to do. She began poking it and rubbing it with one hand, supporting herself with the other, when Scott pushed her backwards.

He placed his dick between her mid-sized breasts and began moving back and forth. She held out her tongue and licked his head whenever it came within her reach, and he began moving faster. She loved being dominated, but didn't want all the glory of it. She pushed him backwards as well, and leaned on his legs. She licked the length of his dick twice, before sloppily putting it in her mouth. She began moving up and down, getting more of it on each movement, but Scott was not too impressed.

'That's not how it's done, amateur: this is how!' he yelled, grabbing her head and pushing it down the full length of his penis. She gagged and choked on it, but the back of her throat was just stimulation for Scott. He began pumping her head hard on his dick, and was nearing his end. On the final thrust, when she couldn't breathe, she felt a hot liquid run down her throat. She coughed, but that only made more come out. She removed her head before he was done, leaving some come in her mouth and, after removing it, on her cheeks. For her first blowjob, it was really nice. She leaned her chin on his pelvis and grinned at him, rubbing his penis with both hands. As she grinned, some come dribbled from her mouth and she was making very sloppy noises with her hands.

'That was great...lean over the table-thing.' Scott commanded. She stood up, almost slipping on the pool of come on the floor, and got confused.

'You mean the bench?' she pointed.

'Well yeah, in your rich-person speak.' He mumbled. She leant over it, and he lifted her dress up and over her ass. Her ass was really firm, Scott noted, and she was wearing thin panties. He completely disregarded those as he gave her pussy a long, thick lick. Her legs shook and she let out a gurgled moan. He gave a second long lick, and got the same results. He began licking quickly back and forth, while rubbing her slit slowly with his finger. She was getting very wet through her panties, and her dress kept slipping over Scott's eyes. He got sick of it and gave it a long rip, tearing it almost to her upper back. She didn't care, as she began grinding into his face.

Scott began flicking her clit with one finger and rubbing her slit the another, and was kneading her ass with his other hand. His nose was tickling her ass, and she was in pre bliss. She'd gotten eaten out before, but she assumed Scott must have had practice with an over-expectant Courtney. Amy let out a loud shriek and came into her panties, making Scott slow down. She was panting heavily, and lying down on the cold bench was making her really ready.

Scott went into his pants pockets and grabbed a condom. He placed it over his dick and began rubbing his appendage over her wet panties. He got very hard very fast, and she noticed this when his head rubbed against her ass.

'Do...whatever you want...I've had better.' She moaned between breaths with a large grin. He grinned back and shoved it right into her ass, ignoring her panties. She couldn't even scream. She just laid there, mouth wide open in shock and pain. He grinned more, grabbed her shoulders and bent her backwards towards him before pulling out and slamming himself back in. She began tearing up, but no noise came out as she closed her mouth into a wide smile. She clenched her ass, and this gave Scott the push he needed as he came inside her ass. He felt the condom fill, but kept going anyway, pumping in and out again. She was still in immense pain, and it didn't help that her back was bent at such and angle.

She made eye contact with Scott and the two kissed as Scott slammed into her ass again. She laughed into Scott's mouth, her tears wetting his face, and she began quickly jerking her ass to the sides. Scott yelped in pain before slamming into her again. She was beginning to feel nothing but love for the dirty boy, and she began rubbing her pussy with a free hand.

Scott mumbled something into her mouth, but she ignored it as she pushed her ass backwards onto Scott again. She was rapidly rubbing her pussy as her ass was getting worked out to no end. The boy came again into her ass as she came onto her hand. She hadn't even noticed that she still had her panties on. In one swift movement after the boy had came, she pushed him out of her ass and she was lying back in her original position. Her back was relaxing itself, and she felt the come drool from her ass, along with something else. She went back and pulled a condom out. Not caring, she threw it into the sink, and looked back at Scott. She grinned as she walked over and sa on his pelvis. Her dress and her panties her torn to shreds, and his penis began getting hard at the feeling of her wet vagina.

Amy began grinding back and forth over is penis, which was getting harder by the second. Scott lifted Amy, expertly put another condom on and slammed into her pussy. He went right to the base, and he felt something tear. Amy's face was motionless in pain, and Scott loved it. He pulled out as best he could, as she was incredibly tight, and then thrust back in. Still no noise or motion from Amy. She repeated the process, and he saw a twitch on her lips.

He placed two fingers in her ass, and thrust into her another time. The face suddenly turned into that of an animal, and she grinned down at him, tears streaming down her face. Scott was almost on the verge of tears, both from fear of her and how tight she was. She reeled her pussy back, making him pull out and pushing her further into his fingers, then slammed back in. Scott yelled in both pain and pleasure as she did it again.

'Take it! Fuck yeah!' Amy yelled at the top of her lungs as she slammed again and again. Her pussy was red raw, and Scott's dick was also feeling the pain, but they both persevered because it hurt so great. Scott noted that, for someone who was a virgin, she was really violent.

'FUCK ME!' she yelled at the top of her lungs as she began bumping her pussy up and down onto him, making him moan and groan.

'YES! THIS IS GREAT!' Scott screamed. He felt her tears falling onto his chest, and he merely laughed.

'Amy? Are you o-what the-?' Samey said, turning into the kitchen. She saw that the table and all the dinner was on the floor, there was a mix of unknown liquids on the bench and under the table, and Scott and her sister were fucking like animals in a pool of liquids, including a bit of blood. Samey immediately turned and hightailed it out of there before either noticed.

'I'M ABOUT TO COME!' he yelled, slamming into her and making her moan more.

'DO IT!' she yelled, slapping his clothed chest and making him come deep into her. Luckily he was wearing a condom, because there was no way that wouldn't have caused pregnancy otherwise. They both screamed in ecstasy and passed out, Scott's dick still in Amy's pussy and her laying silently on his chest. They both sported large grins.

Amy awoke to a bright light on her face and noticed that she was back in bed. She was not wet (face or pussy), and it was like nothing had ever happened. She went downstairs and, to her surprise, it was in top condition. There was nothing to suggest that some violent and dirty sex had gone on the night before. Did it even happen? Was it all a dream? A groan on the lounge near her said otherwise.

Scott was getting up and he too looked to be in good shape. She no longer had tears on his face. There was only a note taped to his face.

'Ow!' he yelled as she tore it off and read it.

'Hi Amy. You owe me big time. If mum and dad had found out you messed up the kitchen that much, and in that way, you'd be grounded into the next century. I expect you'll do everything I say, when I say it.' The note read.

'Pfft, you've cleaned up the proof.' Amy laughed, before noticing there was writing on the back.

'Proof? Of course I have some! Mum and dad both know I'm the responsible one, so they gave me a camera so I can record all of the bad things you do. I've already made countless backups. Love you sis (no I don't), Samey.' The note read further.

Amy crushed the note in her hand. 'You okay, babe?' Scott asked. His answer was a punch in the nose.

Author's Notes: I really enjoyed writing that one. I tried to write it in character, and it turned out so much more violent than I expected. If you suggest anything from now on, please refrain from the following characters: Ezekiel, Eva, Staci, Jo, Brick, Beth, Rodney, Leonard, Beardo and Sugar. These are either characters I hate, or characters that would be too hard to write for (as of now). Sorry to the person who suggested Jo/Brick. Anyways, the hint for next chapter is: nature convention.


	7. Chapter 7

Total Drama Drabbles Chapter 7 – The Challenge Part 1

Gwen was still coming down from her fears. She'd recently sent a mass email to her contestants detailing the actions she witnessed between two of her fellow contestants (See: Chapter 1). She had a deal with the two of them to keep it secret for at least two years. As soon as the time was up, Gwen went to the internet. Only recently did she understand just how much power Courtney had. Gwen had been threatened, harassed and fed wrong coffee more times than she could count since the email and was willing to do anything to get rid of the trouble.

'Hello!' she received. She was shocked that someone innocent, Izzy, had messaged her. Gwen messaged back a nice reply, and was greeted to a link. Either Izzy was asking her to have sex with Owen (for the nth time), or she was being Rickrolled. She decided that either would be fine, but was instantly shown Izzy staring at her.

'Finally, someone replies! Hey, Gwen!' Izzy smiled and waved.

'For the last time I won't have sex with him.' Gwen stated before going for the off button.

'Wait wait wait! Don't close the page! Don't you want a chance to be rid of the Courtney onslaught?' Izzy yelled. When Gwen raised an eyebrow, Izzy grinned. 'That's it. You just have to take part in a little...game I'm starting.'

'And if I win you'll stop Courtney?'

'Yep! I'll release the dirt I have on her and she should back off, lest I release more! She'll be dead before she knows it! HAHAHA!' Izzy laughed. Gwen instantly closed the chat window and logged off. She was done with the stupid contestants on the stupid show. She walked to her bed, punched the bedside table and headbutted the pillow.

At that moment, she received a phone message. She checked it and, to her surprise, it wasn't one of Courtney's lawyers. It was Izzy again, sending a document of the rules of the game. Gwen decided to read it, but was shocked at it's contents.

'Welcome, Total Drama contestants, to the first game in 'Izzy's Super-Duper Sex-o-Rama'!' It read at the top, and Gwen quickly realised it had a scoring system for different positions, different actions and a higher point multiplier depending on the partner. Oral, 5 points. Vaginal, 10 points. Seld Mutilation (eew!), 30 points. Anal, 50 points. Gwen was, needless to say, disturbed, but intrigued. She wondered how easy it was to win and, when he realised how little people would actually say yes, she agreed to play.

'Great! You, Scott and myself are the only three currently playing. You can no longer drop out, and must provide proof of your acts.' Izzy' first message back read. Gwen instantly regretted playing when she found out that Izzy was playing, but she couldn't deny it anymore. She needed to go all out to win this game. 'Good luck, and may God have mercy on your soul.'

Gwen re-read the list of points, just to make sure that this is what she wanted to do, and nodded. She began texting somebody on her phone, and grinned when they agreed to meet her.

Gwen had chosen someone from the 'unlikely' category of her list (others in this group included Cody, Izzy, Eva and Owen; the last of which had many lovehearts around it and a link leading to 'lewd images'.)

'Hey nice to see you again.' The boy said, sitting down at the table.

'Hey, Trent.' She smiled. 'So...how's life been since Action?'

'Pretty nice. I actually finished an album! Ir's selling pretty well.' He replied happily.

'That's great! I've actually heard a few of your songs. You've definitely improved since Island.'

'Thanks. You want a copy? My manager tells me I should carry around a few copies; for fans, or something. So, why'd you actually call me out here today?'

'Well...it's a funny story...' Gwen mumbled. She said everything that she knew about the game, and why she wanted to do it.

'Err...I don't know. That sounds really...um...' he couldn't find the words.

'I know it sounds odd, but I really need to do this. It's a chance to stop Courtney. The only other choices are Cody, and I don't want to piss of Courtney more...'

'You got a point...um...sure, I'll do it.' Trent said. Gwen almost fell from her chair. She looked at him and he had an awkward grin. 'So...uh...what do we do?'

Gwen was looking away nervously as Trent began stripping. She set up the camera as slowly as possible, trying to procrastinate the situation. She turned back around to see Trent lying on her (new) bed. She turned away again as he looked at her and made a shy grin.

'You...uh...look good in your underwear.' He said.

'T-thanks. You look good in...the nude?' she sighed, walking over to him and planting a heavy kiss on his lips. They fell backwards onto the bed and began getting into it. They both opened their eyes and smiled. They began caressing the others' tongue in their mouths and began petting each other. Gwen ran her hands over his chest and almost moaned at how his muscles felt; they felt like they were built for her. Trent returned the favour by rubbing his hand along her stomach, which he knew to be her weak point.

Gwen let out a moan into his mouth and felt him grin. She pushed him deeper into the bed with her kiss, and began grinding herself over his penis. He could feel her getting wet over him, and he felt himself getting harder by the second. She let go of his lips and pulled away. She gazed into his eyes and licked her lips, going down on him.

'You don't have to do this if you don't want-' he began, but he cut himself off with a loud groan. She licked the length of it, before quickly putting her mouth over it. He lay there and take it as she began going the length of it. She drew back and lunged forward again, letting her tongue loosely trace it as she went. She used one hand to rub his dick whenever it left her mouth, and used the other to rub herself through her panties. He began to moan more as he got into it, slowly moving his hips back and forth with her movements.

Gwen let go for a second, rubbing her juices onto his penis. She watched some pre-come dribble down it and grinned, using both hands to give him a handjob.

'Gah! Yes!' Trent moaned, getting closer to his end. Gwen grinned and gave him another long lick. 'Fuh!'

Trent came as her tongue reached the tip of his penis, unleashing his seed into her open mouth. Only a trickle of it went in, the rest streaking her pale face and landing in her hair. Trent lay back and smiled as Gwen sat on top of him again.

Gwen moved her purple panties to one side as she sat on his dick. She began grinding forward and back again, and Trent began getting hard. Gwen looked over at the camera and gave it a grin as she leaped for a second, landing hard on him. He let out a yelp as he went deep inside her.

'Haha. Are you okay?' Gwen grinned. Trent nodded in a daze as she repeated her thrusts.

Trent stared into her eyes deeply and he remembered why he fell in love with her in the first place. He watched as the streaks of come leaked down her face as she focused on her thrusts. Trent grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down. He started to thrust in synch with her, and she let out a squeal in delight.

'God, Trent, I love this!' Gwen screamed. He began thrusting harder and deeper, and she found herself not having to do anything. Trent was getting into it, and Gwen was laying there and taking it.

Trent rolled on top of her and began thrusting her into the bed. She slid forwards until the only thing stopping her was the bedhead. Trent was breathing deeper than normal and Gwen knew he was about to finish. The last thing she wanted was to get pregnant, so she pushed back on his chest.

'No, Trent!' she yelled. He pulled out just in time to lay several thick streams across her back. He collapsed onto her, and she grinned. She just stay laying there for a while, enjoying the sensation. Before long, Trent was sleeping soundly next to her, and she was held deeply in his arms.

'Crap!' Gwen yelled, waking Trent up.

'W-what is it, Gwen?' he asked, rubbing his eyes and grinning. 'Some night...'

'None of it recorded! The camera wasn't recording it! Craaaap!' she screamed, pulling at her hair. Trent shushed her as he put his arms around her waist.

'Well, there's nothing else to do but try again, right?' he chuckled. She felt something press into her back and she smiled.

Author's Notes: Hey guys. Sorry about the impromptu two week break. The chapter with the nature-con hint has been cancelled, and I owe you guys two chapters for the break. I'll try to update this Sunday as well, and the same for next week. The chapter was going to be Bridgette and DJ, but I just had no fun writing it: it was bland and boring, and it took me two weeks to finish it (and it still wasn't done). Again, sorry guys, but here's a hint for next chapter: a certain star shows a certain nerd what a real Jersey girl can do. Part two will continue in Chapter 9.


	8. Chapter 8

Total Drama Drabbles Chapter 8 – What a Real Girl Can Do

Anne Maria was smiling brightly and looking at the sky. The sun was bright and the waves were excellent. She was in her happy place: The Gersey Shore. She came here whenever she was feeling overwhelmed with her newfound fame. She'd competed on the most recent season of Total Drama (Revenge of the Island), and was basking in the glory and popularity. She was just about to close her eyes and dose off when she heard a familiar voice talking to her.

'Hey, Anne Maria.' the boy asked.

'Damn it.' She mumbled turning to the boy. She recognised it as Sam, one of her competitors on the show. Anne Maria tried her hardest to wipe the look of anger from her face, but she came off looking dull. 'Oh, hey.'

'It is! How's it goin'? What brings you here?' Sam asked her.

'I live here. Duh!' Anne Maria replied. She was really missing out on some good tanning time.

'Really? Cool! My family comes around here every year; how come I've never seen you?' Sam asked.

'You prob'ly have. Just didn't notice.' Anne Maria said, getting irritated quickly. 'Hey, you like that 'anima and mango' stuff, right? Well there's a shop about it a few blocks down. They're havin' a sale right just now.'

'I was just there. I bought season 1 of ToTo's Weird Adventure!' Sam said excitedly. 'Wait, how did you know it was having a sale?'

'It really was? God damn it...' Anne Maria thought to herself. She wanted rid of these nerds, and she had to do it fast. It was nearing 2, and that's when the guys from the gym get their afternoon exercise.

'Beaches are awesome.' Sam said, sitting down next to her seat. 'You know how the tide is controlled?'

'Pull 'o the moon or somethin'. Hey, you're cuttin' into my tan-'

'You knew that? Wow. I never took you as the academic type.' Sam smiled. That was the final straw. Anne Maria felt her eye twitch as she leapt from her seat and towered over the boy.

''SCUSE ME?' she yelled.

'I just said-'

'I AIN'T STUPID!'

'I never said you were, I just said-'

'WHY DO YOU THINK I'M STUPID, HUH?' she asked him. He was cowering in fear.

'B-because you don't really have any skills...?' Sam answered.

'Sam, run!' yelled Anne Maria as she lunged at him. Sam was running down the street as fast as he could, but even he couldn't deny that, without high heels, Anne Maria was a cheetah.

'You think I don't have any skills...?' Anne Maria said glumly. She'd finally stopped chasing him when they reached the local MarkDonald's. Mostly because Sam was slower than walking pace by that point, and Anne Maria was kind of sorry for him.

'It's not that, it's just...I never really saw you do anything on the show. You just...had hair.' Sam said. Despite having a girlfriend he couldn't deny that Anne Maria was quite the looker when she didn't have 'the poof'.

'I have a lot of skills! Like...I can juggle.'

'You can juggle?'

'I think so. 's that the thing where you throw and catch things?'

'Yeah, kinda. But you're a Gersey girl, you should-wait, nevermind.'

'What?' Anne Maria asked him. She looked genuinely curious, as if this was very important.

'It's nothing. Just something I heard.' Sam replied awkwardly, looking away and rubbing his neck.

'What did you hear Gersey girls can do?' Anne Maria asked again, more sceptical this time.

'You know...the S-E-X thing.' Sam said, reeling back as if he was going to be hit.

'What? Duh! That's really called a skill?'

'Wait, huh?'

'I'm good at sex. How is that a skill? You just get better the more you have it.' Anne Maria said. 'At least, I think I'm good.'

'I'm sure you are, but I was thinking a more practical skill, like...playing a video game with one hand!'

'How do I know if I'm good? 's there a quiz or somethin'?' she asked. She seemed generally fond of knowing.

'There's not. Why are you so curious?' Sam asked her. She seemed stunned that he didn't know the answer, which made him a bit sad.

'I've been told I'm good before, though. Were they lyin'? You have to tell me!' she cried out loud.

'Well I can't without first han-woah!' he said as he was being dragged by the girl. He was dragged into the female's bathroom and pushed to the floor.

'Here's your firs' hand experience, or whatever.'

Anne Maria quickly disposed of her bikini, leaving herself nude for him. He was in awe, as he hadn't expected her to be this...gifted. Before now, he'd only had eyes for Dakota. But she'd agreed to an open relationship (on account of her being giant), and he was just now ready to abuse that privilege.

'Woah! Your body is better than Samus'!' Sam said, mesmerised. Anne Maria ignored the comment and lay on his stomach. She leaned forward and planted a large kiss on his lips as she rubbed his crotch through his shorts. She could feel him getting harder and she began using her tongue to massage his mouth. He was in heaven.

Anne Maria let go of Sam, much to his dismay. She turned around, laying her legs around his head. She began removing his shorts and rubbing his dick again. Sam understood and gave Anne Maria a large lick. She didn't make a sound as he did it again and again. On the fifth try, Sam finally inserted his tongue. He finally got a response, which made her grab onto his penis roughly.

Anne Maria placed her breasts on either side of his dick and began moving them up and down. She started slowly, but she'd barely been doing it for 10 seconds when he burst onto her face. He let out a long moan into her, which made her moan in return as another long stream went across her face. She didn't stop massaging his dick between her breasts, and instead picked up the pace. Sam let out a loud 'woo!' at this, and began using his hands to play with her. He put two fingers in and began flicking her clit.

Sam had a bit of experience doing this, but not on this small a scale. He began moving faster as he felt himself near his end. Anne Maria began sucking the tip of his dick whenever she could, ending up almost halfway down his shaft. She left long trails of saliva whenever her breasts covered him, before sucking again with a 'plop'. She moaned onto his dick and began slowing down, instead engulfing more and more of his dick until he was basically in her throat. She swallowed a few times before coming back for air, and began moving herself back and forth on him, getting into his movements.

Sam decided it was time and added a third finger, before using the other hand to rub her ass. She moaned in satisfaction, vibrating his dick. He came right there, ending up choking Anne Maria for a second. This too sent Anne Maria over the edge, erupting all over Sam's face. She coughed for a second before getting off and standing on all fours.

Anne Maria made sure that the door was locked before wiggling her luscious ass towards Sam. He made to pounce and began rubbing his dick between her ass cheeks.

'Do it, baby!' she yelled as he plunged his dick deep into her. Unfortunately for her, he missed. 'Fuckin' hell!'

Sam didn't seem to notice as he thrust more into her. She groaned and lost her grip, falling face first onto the tiled floor. Sam ignored the noise and continued thrusting, getting deeper and deeper each time. He finally got balls deep before violently thrusting again, leaving her to groan on the floor again.

Sam was practically laying on top of her making violent slapping noises with each thrust. She groaned each time, not being used to anal, but began getting into it eventually. The groans turned into moans quickly, and her eyes began rolling toward the back of her head. She was in pure bliss before too long. Sam seemed to noticed this and sped up, leaving her body almost limp. Her tongue was lolling from her mouth as people bashed at the door.

Sam was nearing his end just as Anne Maria was getting there too. Anal was her weakness, and Sam was reaching all her best spots. She finally got herself back onto her hands and began pushing herself backwards. They were getting more and more violent until Sam finished inside, some dribbling out of her ass whenever he let out another stream. Anne Maria herself finished onto his legs, both of them letting out satisfied moans and dropping.

It was an hour or two before Sam awoke and noticed himself in the backseat of a car...a police car. Anne Maria was sitting next to him, still out of it, and it took him a second to remember what had happened. When he finally did, he grinned, saying to himself 'So THAT'S what a Gersey girl can do...'

Author's Notes: Man, have you guys played the new Smash Bros. yet? Amazing! Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. It's quite a bit shorter than previous chapters, but it was pretty hard to make a connection between the two, especially while trying to keep them in character. Coming this Wednesday is part two of 'The Challenge', this one has Izzy and a certain person on her Owen list.


End file.
